rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Kron the Destroyer
Kron the Destroyer is a Game a User downloaded into the Damaged System. It is a fantasy/adventure title. The Game's goal is to retrieve the Golden Tooth of Syssop. The tooth is located inside a huge castle specifically in the aptly-named "Tower of Despair". Said castle is situated within a vast swamp. The User character is Kron the Destroyer, a barbarian dressed in chain mail armed with a fearsome axe. He has dark skin, adorned in various armor attachments and skull-shaped belt. A helmet obscures his face yet menacing red eyes can clearly be seen glowing through. Kron humorously speaks in the third-person referring to his prime objective by his namesake, such as "By Kron, I want the Tooth!" Kron has a lot of stamina while he can shrug off attacks he can be subdued, or knocked out altogether. 'Kron the Destroyer' takes place in the dead of night. Although the dank swampland is illuminated by moonlight it is treacherous, full of quagmires and other hazards that have to be overcome. Game Sprites take the form of various enemy monsters. Giant birds circle above the castle's tower and often swoop down, capturing an unsuspecting adventurer. Conveniently, these huge winged creatures drop off prey inside the castle's own dungeons, this serves as a hidden shortcut past the castle's outer wall defenses. Some areas of this terrain are impossible to transverse by foot, although boats are provided this is where gigantic serpents lie in wait. Multiple-eyes and crushing jaw make them deadly to most. If possible, they can be tamed through paralysis and used as the quickest form of transport to the castle. The castle moat is one huge insurmountable chasm that requires ingenuity from players and User alike to circumnavigate. The drawbridge is already in the closed position yet a hidden mechanism exists nearby on the castle that will lower it down. Once open the bridge locks so the first-party to arrive has unfortunately cleared the way for the opposition. The castle itself is an uninviting place, filled with darkened hallways dimly lit by torches that are all decorated with human skulls. Grated pits holding deadly energy are dotted throughout. It is protected by various stone gargoyles with green eyes that come to life and attack any detected intruders. Some are larger, have greater agility and capable of flight making them somewhat difficult to engage in combat. At the top of the Tower of Despair lies the Tooth chamber. The Golden Tooth itself is in the very mouth of the demonic Statue of Syssop. To win the Game one must pull the Tooth out. However this room's floor tiles are booby-trapped. Anyone who steps on them activates the statue's large jaw. It closes firmly tight while the eyes shine brightly red in accordance. This prevents anyone taking the tooth so it's necessary to somehow apply force thereby prying it open again. The players will reboot as adventurers competing for the Golden Tooth as well, however the Game provides them with equipment, knowledge and skills to match their own individual strengths. The character roles include warriors, sword fighters, acrobats and magicians. As the players can form a team the odds are overwhelmingly stacked against the User. Matrix, AndrAIa and Frisket Game-Hopped into the Damaged System and found it was so badly devastated one more lost Cube would utterly crash the city. Since they were leaving with this particular Game there was urgency to quickly train others to protect their home before all was lost. Matrix was dismayed at the four volunteers Barry, Gabby, Hardboot and Jeff, who approached him, in his opinion none of them were suitable for a 'would-be-defender role'. He especially found Backup, a small sprite who followed him, to be incredibly annoying. When the renegade read Glitch's game stats aloud they became frightened. AndrAIa suggested a team-speech remembering how well it worked from past experiences. For better or worse, Matrix gave them all nicknames to encourage cooperation needed to face the dangers ahead. Afterwards the newcomers all learned how to reboot. As they headed toward the tower, Backup was soon abducted by a giant bird, forcing an increasingly-impatient Matrix to come to his rescue. A huge serpent attacked the party until AndrAIa brought it under control. They rode the monster to the castle moat. All the while Gabby excitedly documented her heroine's actions, but the Game Sprite warned them not to take this lightly. Reminding them after this Cube was gone they were the system's only hope. Jeff/Tactic used his sorcerer abilities to scale the moat while Hardboot, Barry and Gabby pulled the bridge down. AndrAIa congratulated their teamwork as they entered the castle. Meanwhile, Matrix and Backup fought with stone gargoyles, making their way to the Tooth Chamber via a secret passage. The User bursts into the room demanding the Golden Tooth but Backup defies him and leads the attack. Matrix motions to help, but AndrAIa stops him as the system defenders need to win on their own now. Jeff establishes himself as the team-leader and all together, they manage to knock out Kron with the tongue of Syssop's Statue. Jeff/Tactic gives Backup the honor of winning the Game. The young sprite climbs up the statue but Matrix was already leaving, telling him this is his family now, while the Cube maybe their last chance to get home again. Backup was saddened until the renegade gave him his old yo-yo. The Tooth is retrieved and the Game ends. (Icons) Trivia *Kron the Destroyer is a reference to Conan the Destroyer, a movie based on the Conan the Barbarian stories written by Robert E. Howard. Mike the TV's character in A Dungeon Deep is an earlier reference to the movie. *AndrAIa and Gabby's outfits in the Game are a reference to the television show Xena, Warrior Princess, and the title character's sidekick, Gabriella. *The name "Syssop" is a reference to the word sysop, an abbreviation of the term "System Operator", the administrator of a multi-user computer system. *The statue of Syssop, and the Game's objective of stealing its golden tooth, are likely a reference to the cover illustration of the original Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Player's Handbook. It depicts a group of thieves plucking the gemstone eyes from a demon idol of the Arch-Devil Moloch. Category:Games